1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to configuration of devices, and more particularly to a method for configuring a device using simple pictograms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices, for example, network devices require setting of configuration parameters. For example, currently, users must enter several configuration parameters to get 802.11 wireless enabled (WiFi) devices on a network. This approach requires users to: pick a channel, name the service set identifier (SSID) and set up the security parameters. This can be confusing to users. Therefore, devices are often left with their default configuration settings. This creates a very vulnerable network.
It is difficult for a user to easily configure a device. For example, it is difficult for a user to easily configure a WiFi device easily in both ad-hoc and infrastructure modes for 802.11 networks. This is compounded for devices that do not have a keyboard or have a limited keyboard. This is further exacerbated when these devices are mobile and introduced to many new networks.
An example of this is the configuration of a WiFi enabled digital camera. Introducing the camera to a new network requires that one of two methods be used: 1) enter the information one character at a time using the limited user interface (UI); or 2) transmit the information out-of-band using a universal serial bus (USB) or a key/card token. As mentioned above, the first method is difficult for users. As such, users typically do not change the configuration parameters from their default settings. The second method requires additional infrastructure and cost. Security is a concern using such conventional methods.
Thus, there is a need for a method for configuring devices that is user-friendly, reasonably inexpensive and secure.